


The Trouble with Love

by KyloRensMistress41



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance, fan fiction, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRensMistress41/pseuds/KyloRensMistress41
Summary: You are transferred to the Finalizer for insubordination. You have issues with authority. So they put you under the command of Captain Phasma to see if she can deal with your authority issues. One day you mess with the wrong people: Commander Kylo Ren and General Hux. Little did you know that this would lead to you falling in love with one of them.I don't own these characters. They are property of Disney.This is my first time writing a character X reader fanfic. So I will need all the feed back I can get.
Relationships: General Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/General Hux/reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Transferred to Hell**

You have just been transferred to the worst place possible. You have heard stories about colleagues being transferred to the Finalizer and being killed for what you just got transferred for. You also have learned from friends who not to mess with. Unfortunately, you got transferred to Captain Phasma's division of storm troopers. You just have to keep it in line. All of a sudden you hear her voice and and snap back to the reality of the hell you just entered.

"{Y/N}, report to reconditioning immediately. Then report back to me." ,says Captain Phasma with a harsh tone of voice.

"Really! I have to go through this reconditioning crap again. As if it works. Just put me to work lady." ,you reply very sarcastically.

Captain Phasma very gingerly walks up to you. She is right in front of you. You can tell that she is staring daggers into you behind her storm trooper mask. She very slowly and with a mad tone of voice replied back to you, "{Y/N}, report to reconditioning or I will carry you there myself. I will not take your insubordination. You listen to me or you go home in a body bag. Do....you....hear....me, {Y/N}?"

Then you respond back by saying, "No need to carry me Cap. I can walk on my own. I don't flow that way. I'm very much into men."

Captain Phasma is fuming by this point. Next thing you know you're flat on your ass with Captain Phasma standing over you. Things don't look good from your vantage point on your ass.

"Get out of my sights you insubordinate fool. Go to reconditioning NOW or I will send you straight to General Hux." ,says Captain Phasma really ticked off as she turns on her heels walking away from you.

You decided to go to reconditioning. Last thing you wanted to do was end up dead your first day on the Finalizer. Plus you just ticked off one of the people on the list your friends gave you on who not to tick off.

On your approach to the reconditioning room you hear a familiar robotic voice. Right in front of you is none other than Commander Kylo Ren. He must have just gotten done interrogating someone. The person he was talking to was General Hux. What was going on was none of your business. So you keep going on to the reconditioning room.

Little did you know that that small chance encounter on the way to reconditioning would come back to bite you in the butt.


	2. The Pain of Reconditioning

You just passed Kylo Ren and General Hux after they had interrogated a resistance fighter pilot. You overheard the conversation a little as you walked past them on the way to reconditioning. Little did you know, but Kylo could tell you overheard their conversation. He decided to follow you to reconditioning without you noticing him. 

You enter into reconditioning and are greeted by nurses. They tell you to remove your storm trooper suit. You do as you're told. Now you're stripped down to your black tank top and black cargo pants. They allow you to keep your shoes on because it is cold in the reconditioning room. You decide to let your {Y/C/H} hair down from the tight bun it has been up in.

The nurses lead you to a table. You climb up on it and lay down. The nurses strap you to the table. Of course this isn't your first reconditioning. This is like your fourth or fifth. So you basically know what to expect.

Once you're strapped to the table the Doctor walks in and asks, "Would you like a mouthpiece to bite on during the reconditioning process or not?"

"No mouthpiece for me Doc. This isn't my first time nor will it be my last. I know what to expect." ,you reply to the doctor with a wide smile.

Then you hear the door to the room open and the clicking of boots. You are strapped to the table so you can't really see who entered the room. But when you hear a familiar robotic voice you know this is not going to be good.

"Doctor, leave me with the newest member of Captain Phasma's division. I'll be taking care of her reconditioning." , said Kylo Ren looking at you with daggers.

"Yes, sir." ,replied the Doctor as he hurried out of the room.

Kylo puts the table in a straight up position so he can look at you. He paces in front of you for a minute or two and then asks, "How much of me and General Hux conversation did you hear?"

"Nothing really sir! I promise." ,you reply in a scared tone of voice. You realize he noticed you were listening as you passed them earlier. You feel like such an idiot for it.

"We will see {Y/N}." , replies Kylo as he sticks his hand out toward you.

You're thinking to yourself, how did Kylo know my name when I didn't even tell him. All of a sudden you felt intense pain in your head. It was like someone was in your head without your permission. The pain is so intense you start screaming out.

"Tell me what you heard girl or I will continue probing your mind." ,said Kylo standing just a bit closer to you.

Your in so much pain you can't even open your mouth to speak. All you can do is scream.

Finally Kylo loosened his grip on your mind for you to finally respond with, "I promise I didn't hear anything important. Just that you got info out of a resistance fighter pilot. Then I didn't listen anymore. Please, get out of my mind."

" I don't believe you {Y/N}. I'm not pulling out just yet." , replies Kylo as he tightens his grip on your mind again.

All you can do is scream. It feels like your brain is being torn in two. Your nose is starting to bleed. You wish he would just kill you already and be done with it. Why make it linger?

Then all of a sudden the pain disappears. Kylo is standing in front of you. He finally says, " Looks like your telling the truth. You better not listen to conversations you are not privy to in the future or next time I will kill you."

"Yes, sir. I won't do it again." ,you reply weakly about ready to black out.

Kylo replies back, " One more thing {Y/N}, Tomorrow you will not report to Captain Phasma. From now on you will report to General Hux. You are no longer a storm trooper."

"But why sir?" ,you asked Kylo in shock.

"You are going to prove to be useful to us." ,replies Kylo as he turns to leave the room.

He leaves you with so many questions you want to ask. Plus you never got a reconditioning. All he did was probe your mind which was painful enough. At that moment the nurses return to the room to unstrap you from the table. You decide to head back to your quarters to clean yourself up and prepare for your new position.


	3. Why Me?

You wake up early the next day. You still have a headache from the mind probe Commander Ren gave you the day before. You remember you have to report to General Hux first thing this morning instead of Captain Phasma. You're still wondering why your position was changed. You don't even know what you will be doing for General Hux. All you know is that you're happy you don't have to wear that storm trooper suit anymore.

You go about your morning routine. You take a nice, hot shower. Once you get out you fix yourself a cup of coffee and a bowl of butter grits. After you eat you head back to your room. You now put on a standard black pant suit instead of your storm trooper suit. You put your {Y/H/C} up in a standard bun. You decide to wear black boots with a 3 inch heel. Once you're dressed for the day you head for General Hux's office.

On your way to General Hux's office you feel an all too familiar pain. It was like someone was in your head again. Then you heard a voice, but it was not Commander Ren's robotic voice. You keep shaking your head.

"Hello {Y/N}! This is Supreme Leader Snoke. I know something you don't." ,said the voice in my head.

You think in your mind and respond, "Stop playing with my head. I had enough from Commander Ren. What's up with this?"

"Oh, how I love this. You don't even know that you are force sensitive. Even my apprentice didn't figure it out. You will prove useful to us." ,said the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke.

You think in your mind and say, "Why me? I need to learn more about this."

"You will learn. When you're not with General Hux, you will be training under Commander Ren. You will eventually get used to the mind control. Now go about your business." , replies Supreme Leader Snoke as he let's control of your mind go.

All you can do is think about what Supreme Leader Snoke said as you continue on to General Hux's office. You always knew you were different. You could do things that no one else could do. You could handle things that no one else could handle. But for right now you have to get to General Hux's office because you're fixing to be late.


	4. Assistant to Hux

After your conversation of the mind with Supreme Leader Snoke, you realize you're running late. You're running in your 3 inch heels down the hallway. The last thing you want to do is show up late for your first day. What kind of impression would that give General Hux? Much less Commander Ren, who gave you this position.

As you reach General Hux's office you are greeted by Commander Ren as he is leaving.

"Don't forget training today after your finished here. I'll be in the training room which is right by Hanger 3. " ,said Commander Ren as he passed you. 

"Yes, sir!" ,you reply back pretty jumpy.

Commander Ren did not reply back. He just kept walking down the hallway. Looks like he was heading toward the interrogation rooms again. A quick thought came to your mind. You wondered what Commander Ren looked like under that helmet. There has to be real flesh and blood under there. You wondered what his real voice sounded like. Then you were snapped back to reality. Literally!!!

"{Y/L/N} , Get your head out the clouds. Stop daydreaming! Go to that desk over there and start transcribing the files." ,screams General Hux practically in your ear.

"So I'm your assistant, sir? Commander Ren never told me specifically what my job for you was going to be." ,you asked after he screamed in your ear.

"Yes, you are my assistant. I had to kill the last one for being a spy for the Reliance. NOW GET TO WORK!" ,screamed General Hux as he pointed to a desk in the far corner with like weeks worth of files to transcribe.

You go to the desk General Hux pointed out to you. You sit down and look at the hundreds of files on it you have to transcribe. You didn't ask to slave over paperwork. You'd rather be a storm trooper again than this. This must be some kind of punishment you think to yourself.

As you start working on transcribing the hundreds of files on your desk, you start feeling like someone is staring at you. You look up briefly to see that it is General Hux staring at you from his desk. This is creeping you out, so you ask General Hux, "What are you staring at? I'm doing my work, sir."

General Hux's face blushes as he realizes you caught him staring at you. Then he replies rudely, "That's none of your business. Get back to work {Y/L/N}!"

Once General Hux replies he starts looking at the work on his desk instead of at you. You think to yourself how weird that moment was. Then you go back to transcribing the files in front of you.

You work hard on transcribing those files for what feels like hours. Then someone taps you on the shoulder and says, "{Y/L/N}, time for you to take your lunch break. Don't need my new assistant passing out from the lack of food. Be back in 30 minutes. I won't be here . So here is the passcode to get back in the office." 

You look up to grab the piece of paper General Hux is giving you with the passcode on it. You finally reply with, "Yes, sir!"

"I most likely will be gone the rest of the day. So I bid you a good day and I will see you in the morning." ,replies General Hux as he is about to leave the office. He turns around briefly at the door and smiles at you. Then he walks out.

You think to yourself what that smile was for. But then you head out of the office to lunch in the mess hall. After lunch, the day passes by pretty quick. Quitting time finally arrives. You decide to go back to your quarters before your training with Commander Ren.

You decide to change into a black tank top and black cargo pants. You change out your heels for black boots. Once your ready, you start heading to the training room.


	5. Training with Kylo

You enter the training room. You look around and then you see Commander Ren. He doesn't have the helmet on. He isn't in his black suit and cape. He is wearing basically the same thing you are. He's in a black tank top and black sweat pants. He's wearing black boots. You notice his well built abs. His well rounded butt. His long, dark hair. His chocolate brown eyes. You don't even care about the scar on his face. You can't stop staring at this handsome man in front of you. He's just practicing with his light saber.

Then Commander Ren notices your in the room. He turns off his light saber and starts walking towards you. He smiles at you and says with a low, deep voice, "Welcome to hell. You know I'm not going to be easy on you. Here is the light saber Supreme Leader Snoke told me to give you."

Commander Ren holds out the light saber toward you. You take it happily. You turn it on to find out it is red just like Commander Ren's. You think to yourself how cool this is. Then Commander Ren turns his light saber back on and gets this serious look on his face.

Next thing you know he Is running at you with his light saber poised at your neck. You raise yours to block the incoming blow. Next thing you know your light sabers hit together. He is pushing you back and screaming at you, "FIGHT BACK!!!! "

You start pushing him back with your light saber. Nobody was going to scream at you like that and get away with it. Then he starts swinging his light saber trying to knock you on the floor. You catch him off guard when you start fighting back. Then you accidentally get his ear with your light saber.

He wipes the blood off his ear. He stares at you with daggers in his eyes. He is coming at you hard. He throws you off balance and knocks you to the floor. He is kneeling over you now staring into your {Y/E/C} eyes. He takes his light saber and scratches your neck with it. 

You are fighting with him to get up. His ear is bleeding and your neck is bleeding. "The only way I'm getting off you is if you FIGHT BACK!", Commander Ren said still on top of you.

By this point you were scared he was going to kill you for accidentally nicking his ear with your light saber. You could feel the tears starting to well up in the corner of your eyes you were so scared. Next thing you know instinct kicks in and you knee Commander Ren in the crotch. He goes down hard on top of you. You can't move because you have his full weight on you now.

Then he says in pain, "I think this is enough training for today. Sorry for letting my anger get the best of me."

"Can you please get off of me Commander Ren? I can't move." ,you reply back starting to calm down.

Commander Ren looks at you from his current position and says, "When we are in training, please just call me Kylo. I'm sorry about this compromising position but I'm in too much pain to move." Then he busts out laughing and rolls to the side onto his back.

You can't help but start laughing with him. You both sit up at the same time and then help each other up.

"Training at the same time everyday {Y/N}. Got it!" ,said Kylo still in a fit of laughter, "Oh, I am sorry for nicking your neck. Maybe next time we will train without the light sabers."

"Understood Kylo! I'm sorry about the ear and kneeing you in the crotch. But I thought you were going to kill me for the ear." ,you replied back smiling.

Kylo smiled at you and said, " You are a very formidable foe. Now go back to your quarters, clean up your neck and get rest for tomorrow. I'm still not going to go easy on you."

"Ok, you do the same Kylo. Put some ice on your crotch. But make sure not to freeze it off." , you replied through fits of laughter.

"I'll make sure that won't happen. Goodnight, {Y/N}!" , responded Kylo laughing as he limped off toward the exit.

That night when you were trying to sleep all you could do was think about Kylo.


	6. Feelings Expressed

You have been General Hux's assistant for going on 2 weeks now. Every once in awhile you look up from your desk and see him smiling at you. He doesn't say much to you but when he does it is always nice for some reason. The only time he ever spoke mean to you was on the first day you started work there. General Hux was not known for smiling or being nice. Usually he was always arguing with someone about something. Most of the arguments were usually with Commander Ren.

This one day you decided to work late because you were almost done transcribing all those files on your desk. You wanted to finish them up so you could move on to something else. So you sent a message to Kylo saying you were working late and would be at training a little later than usual.

Around 9:00 that evening you finally finish transcribing all those files. You decide to say goodnight to General Hux before you head to training with Kylo. You approach his desk and he looks up at you. "So you're done for the night I see, {Y/N}?"

"Yes, sir! I'm off to training with Commander Ren now. Just wanted to say goodnight before I left." ,you reply smiling at him.

General Hux smiles at you and asks, "Do you ever get any time to rest away from the job or training {Y/N}?"

"I rest when I can, sir. I'm used to a busy schedule. It's nothing unusual to me." ,you reply starting to head for the door, "Now I really must get to training before Commander Ren blows a gasket on me."

General Hux gets up from his desk and walks over to you. He looks into your eyes and asks, "Do you ever have anybody care about you before {Y/N} ?"

You look up at General Hux and respond, "No, sir! I have just cared for myself mostly. All guys ever did to me was hurt me."

Next thing you know General Hux is hugging you. Then you hear him whisper in your ear, "Call me Armitage when no one is around." Then he stopped hugging you and smiled.

"Okay.....Armitage. I really must get to training." , you say in shock.

"One more thing before you go {Y/N}, I would like to get to know you better outside the work place. Maybe we can go to get drinks together sometime." ,General Hux asks looking at you smiling.

You smile back and reply, "I would like that. But I really must go."

Before you can even get out the door General Hux grabs ahold of you. This time he is not hugging you. He is kissing you. You start kissing him back. He deepens the kiss a little before he finally lets you go smiling.

As you walk out General Hux's office, you trace your lips with your fingers. All you can do is smile yourself at what just occurred.


	7. Attack on the Finalizer

After you were done with work you decided just to head straight to training with Commander Ren. You're still thinking about the kiss with General Hux. Just thinking about it made you smile. 

You reached the training room around 9:15. You looked around the room for Kylo. You see him practicing his kicks and punches. Then Kylo says, "You plan on training with those 3 inch heels on {Y/N}?"

"No, Kylo! I was going to change in the locker room right quick. I wouldn't want to stab you with them during training." ,you responded trying not to laugh.

Kylo looked at you and replied, "Get to it then {Y/N}. I don't got all night."

"I'm going! I'm going! I want to relax sometime tonight myself." , you said as you walked to the locker room to change. 

You had brought a change of clothes with you to work. You change into a gray T-shirt and black sweat pants. You change in your high heels for comfortable tennis shoes. You put {Y/C/H} up in a ponytail. Once you're done you exit the locker room. Kylo is patiently waiting.

When you're about to the middle of the room Kylo comes running at you. You block him instantly and throw him to the floor. He jumps up quickly. He throws a right hook aimed to hit you in the ribs but you catch his fist in your hand. In the process you knee him in his leg and knock him off balance. He falls out on the floor holding his leg. 

"Your fighting skills are much improved. I think we need to start training with the lightsabers again. But for tonight we will continue our hand to hand combat skills." , says Kylo getting up off the floor, grimacing in pain, "Now back to it."

You continue your hand to hand combat training for another hour or two. Then a page for Commander Ren comes over the speaker system, "Commander Ren, our prisoner is escaping. One of our Storm troopers has gone defective. They're trying to escape in a TIE fighter."

"It's the fighter pilot, isn't it?" ,asked Commander Ren through the speaker system.

"Yes, sir!" , replied the person on the other end.

"FN-2187 is our defective storm trooper. I'm on my way." ,replied Commander Ren. Then he turned to you and said, "Come with me. I must go talk to General Hux about this."

You grab your things and follow Kylo out of the training room. He drops by his quarters to change into his outfit and cape. Also to put his mask on. As he is changing you hear and feel a series of explosions.

Instead of waiting on Kylo to change you decide to run to the TIE fighter hanger bay. You see the TIE fighter trying to free itself from a cable. You run into the control room. As you enter the TIE fighter turns to face the control room you're in. It starts shooting rounds at the cable to break it. In the process, it causes an explosion in the room you're in. You black out in that instant. 

You blacked out but you can still hear voices around you.

"Get {Y/N} to the medical bay now. Send out fighters to get them. Take them out." ,screams Commander Ren at Captain Phasma.

"Yes, sir. " , replies Captain Phasma and she walks away.

After that, things get fuzzy and you just black out the rest of the way.


	8. Awake from a Coma

When the explosion occurred you went into a coma from the force of it. You don't know how long you were in the coma. When you finally come to you see Commander Ren sitting in a chair next to the bed. Then you look toward the foot of the bed to see General Hux sitting in a chair. You are still confused as to what happened and where you actually are. All you know is everything is unfamiliar to you except Commander Ren and General Hux.

When Commander Ren notices you're awake he gets up and walks to the edge of the bed. Next thing you know General Hux is standing on the other side of the bed.

Your mouth is dry so you ask, "Can I have some water please, sir ?"

General Hux pours you a glass of water and hands it to you. Then he asks, "What were you thinking running into the control room? Do you know how close to death you were {Y/N}?"

You can tell he was worried and angry at your stupidity. You already could pick up on Commander Ren's anger. Being force sensitive has its disadvantages and this is one of them.

Next thing you know Kylo is screaming at you, "YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED ON ME YOU FOOL WOMAN. IF YOU HAD YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ALMOST KILLED. HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" Then he punched the wall.

You look back and forth between Kylo and Armitage. They are both steaming mad at you. You have never had two men worry so much over you. Especially since your dad was never in your life really. All of a sudden you just feel like crying, but you hold the tears back.

You finally answer back, "Yes, I was stupid. I heard the explosions and headed toward the sound. Last thing I remember is walking into the control room. The prisoner and FN-2187 had turned the TIE fighter toward the cable holding it in place and started shooting it. Then everything went black. I'm sorry!" Then you let the tears start falling.

Commander Ren replies apologetically, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was so scared you were going to die {Y/N}. I'm happy you're awake. Don't worry about training for awhile."

General Hux then speaks up, "You can take a break from work too. I am also happy you're awake. I think we were both equally as worried about you {Y/N}."

You smile through the tears at them and say, "Thank you for caring! I'm sorry for making you both worry. Can I ask you something?"

Commander Ren replies, "You can ask us anything {Y/N}."

General Hux adds, "What is it you need?"

"Can you get me out of the medical bay? I just want to go back to my quarters and sleep in my own bed. This bed totally sucks." , you reply almost laughing.

Kylo and Armitage start laughing too. That night they get you out of the medical bay and back to your quarters. Once they leave your quarters so you can rest you realize something. You are starting to have feelings for both Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. You realize this could turn into a real problem.


	9. A Visit From Kylo

You have been resting for the last few days as you have been ordered. You are starting to get restless. You haven't been visited by anybody not even the friends you do have. Everyone has been busy hunting down the missing map piece to where Luke Skywalker is by what little chatter you have been hearing. So you understand, but you want a little piece of the action too. 

Then you hear a buzz. Someone is actually coming to visit you finally you think. You say over the com system in your quarters, "Who is it?"

"Can I come in a minute? It's Kylo." ,replies Commander Ren with a smile.

You allow Kylo to come in. He looks around your quarters like he is taking in everything. Then he looks at you and says, "Since I had some down time I thought I would come visit. Nice quarters here {Y/N}. So how have you been the last few days?"

"I'm starting to get restless. I need some action. I need out of here." , you reply wringing your hands.

Kylo starts walking toward your couch to sit. As he sits down he asks you, "What kind of relationship do you have going on with General Hux, {Y/N}?You two seem close."

You sit down next to Kylo on the couch and reply, "I do like Armitage. He kissed me once. He even asked if we could get dinner sometime. Unfortunately, we have never gotten any dinner. So I don't know whether he was serious about it or not. I haven't even seen him since the night you both got me out of the medical bay."

"I see. So nothing serious going on there. Anyways, I have a girl in interrogation I am fixing to go break down here soon. I was wondering if you wanted to come and observe." , asked Kylo looking at you seriously, "Consider this a part of your apprentice training."

"I would love to observe the interrogation. Before we go would you like some coffee or some tea or something." , you replied to Kylo smiling.

Kylo smiled and moved closer to you on the couch and said, "I'll show you what I have been wanting for a while now." Then he leaned in and started to kiss you. You kiss him back and put your arms around his neck. He starts making his kisses deeper and deeper. Then he pulls out of the kiss slowly. Now you are staring into each others eyes.

Kylo speaks first and says, "I'm not like General Hux. I act on my words. Tonight I want to have you over to my quarters for dinner. "

You smile and reply, "I would love to."

Kylo gets up from the couch and smiles down at you. Then he starts walking toward the door and looks back at you. Before he walks out the door he says, "See you in interrogation in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir!" ,you reply with a smile.

Once Kylo leaves you prepare to go to interrogation. You can't get that kiss out of your mind though. Now you have been kissed by General Hux and Commander Ren. You're trying to figure out who you like more. You know you can only end up with one.


	10. The Interrogation

15 minutes later you arrive at the interrogation room. General Hux is standing outside with Commander Ren. It looks like they are arguing again over something. You approach them cautiously. 

"You were supposed to find a BB-8 unit with the map to Luke Skywalker, Commander Ren." , screamed General Hux right at Commander Ren, "Instead you bring back this girl."

"I'm telling you she has the information we need. She was seen with the BB-8 unit. Which means she has probably seen the map." , screams Commander Ren back with his robotic voice.

Right at that moment you walk up to them. General Hux smiles at you. You can't tell what Commander Ren is doing behind his mask. You're hoping he is smiling too. "That is the most fake smile I have ever seen General Hux. I can sense your upset with Commander Ren. So you can wipe that smile off your face." , you say as you reach them.

"I assure you this is a geniuine smile {Y/N}. Only because you're here." , replies General Hux.

You could see Commander Ren's fists clenching by his sides. You could sense his jealousy of General Hux. You could tell he wanted to wipe that smile off his face himself. Then you speak to Commander Ren through your thoughts, "Kylo calm down. I promise there is nothing between General Hux and l. Let's go interrogate this girl. We have no time for jealousy."

"Let's go interrogate this girl {Y/N}. I will give you the information when we come out General." , says Commander Ren with his robotic voice.

You both walk into the interrogation room. There is a young girl about 19 years of age strapped to the table. You could tell she was force sensitive like you. But you can tell she is being drawn to the light side of the force instead of the dark. You can tell she knows where the rebel's are.

You walk around the table and say, "Commander Ren, this girl could have some valuable information in that head of hers."

He's staring straight at the girl and replies, "I do agree {Y/N}. "

"By the way this girl has a name and it's Rey." , replies the girl strapped to the table, "Why don't you remove that mask? Are you hiding something?"

At that point Commander Ren takes off his mask. He approaches the table. He looks at you and says, "{Y/N}, see what she is thinking."

You start probing Rey's mind. Rey is fighting it. As you're trying to probe her mind you hear Commander Ren talking to her.

"You do know I can get what I want when I want. I know that you have information I need in your mind. My apprentice will get it." ,says Commander Ren staring straight into Rey's eyes trying to figure her out.

"Commander Ren, this one is strong with the force. She is fighting the mind probe." , you finally reply after trying over and over again to probe her mind.

Next thing you know Commander Ren is holding his hand out in front of him trying to do his own mind probe. You could tell Rey was fighting him too. You could tell it was hard for Rey to fight him. Then you notice that Rey is being pulled forward. It looks like she was trying to probe Commander Ren's mind.

Then Rey screams at Commander Ren, "You are afraid you will never be as great as Darth Vader."

At that moment Commander Ren lets go of Rey's mind. He has the look of surprise on his face. Then he says, "{Y/N}, lets go. I'll let General Hux use the probe droids on her."

You and Commander Ren exit the interrogation room. General Hux is still in wait for some information. Commander Ren tells him, "Use the probe droids on her. She is surprisingly strong with the force. We could not probe her mind."

General Hux looked angry at this news. "I'm going to talk to Supreme Leader Snoke about this. You should have gotten the BB-8 unit."

Kylo takes your hand and you continue walking away as General Hux is screaming at both of you angrily. Where you are going you don't know.


	11. Love is Torture

Commander Ren and you get far enough away from General Hux. Then Commander Ren stops and turns to face you. You can hear General Hux screaming orders to the stormtroopers not that far away. You're wondering what the hell is going on.

"{Y/N}, I'm going to star killer base tonight with the girl. I need better facilities to probe her. I need you to hold off General Hux until I get back. They are starting up the weapon tonight. Maybe you can go watch it with General Hux. Just keep him occupied." ,Commander Ren finally says.

You're not exactly happy with what he said so you throw a retort back at him, "Why can't I come with you for training purposes? We hardly know this girl and I am sensing feelings of love within you."

He looks angrily at you and replies, "Do as I say! I'm leaving immediately."

Then he turns away from you and starts walking away at a quick pace. Then a voice right behind you makes you jump. "{Y/N}, WHERE IS COMMANDER REN GOING? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" ,General Hux screams right in your ear.

"Hey, General don't get your panties in a bunch. He is just going to do some training without me. That's all. Chill out!" , you reply trying to get General Hux's anger under control.

When you look into General Hux's blue eyes you can tell you just made him angrier. Next thing you know he is screaming into your ear, "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS GOING OR I WILL USE THE PROBE DROIDS TO GET IT OUT OF YOU!"

You look General Hux right in the eyes and reply, "I guess you're going to have to use the probe droids on me. I'm not going to tell you nothing. You're going to have to break me."

"Well, if that is what I have to do that is what I have to do. Take her to the Interrogation room now." , General Hux orders the stormtroopers nearest him, "I truly didn't want to have to do this {Y/N}."

You are now being led to the interrogation room with General Hux walking right behind you. They push you into the interrogation room once you are there. You are strapped down onto the table. Then it is raised to an upright position. General Hux is just staring at you. Then you see two probe droids float into the room.

"Now tell me where Commander Ren went. Tell me the truth and I won't hurt you {Y/N}." , says General Hux as he is pacing the room.

"I told you what I know General. I can't tell you anymore." , you reply knowing you're lying through your teeth.

General Hux gets in your face and screams, "YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

Then you see the probe droids coming at you with little circular saws going at full speed. You feel the saws cutting into your hands a second later. You start screaming because the pain is so excruciating. You scream out, "STOP IT GENERAL, PLEASE!"

You feel the droids stop cutting. You can feel the blood dripping off your hands. Then you hear General Hux say, "Tell me what I want and the pain will stop {Y/N}."

You figured Commander Ren would do something like this to get information. You never thought General Hux would. You were determined not to tell him anything. So you just kept silent.

"You stupid girl. Just tell me where he is and I won't hurt you anymore. I really hate having to hurt you." , says General Hux seriously.

You still stay silent. Then the tiny circular saws start up again. This time they are cutting into your leg. You see a gush of blood. They must have nicked an artery. Once again you're screaming in pain. Yet you're still refusing to tell him anything.

The circular saws stop. Now they are coming at you with needles. Next thing you know they are injecting you with something. Now it feels like your whole body is on fire. You finally scream out, "HE'S ON STAR KILLER BASE WITH THE GIRL." 

You wish, at this point, you were as strong as Commander Ren in the force. If you were, you wouldn't have had to endure all this torture. All of a sudden you feel like your choking. You don't know what's going on. You can't breathe. Then a medical droid that was on standby says, "She's having an allergic reaction to the injection sir."

"You stupid woman. Why didn't you just give me the information I needed the first time round? I'm so sorry!" , said General Hux terrified as he unstrapped you from the table.

Your eyes start rolling into the back of your head as General Hux is running through the hallways carrying you to the medical bay. The medical droid is following not far behind. The droid can tell you are going into cardiac arrest. "Sir, put her down. We have to stabilize her." At that point they were right outside the medical bay.

General Hux lays you out on the floor. The medical staff is doing all they can do to save you.

You can hear General Hux say to himself, "God, What have I done? I may have killed the only woman I have ever loved out of anger."

Once they get you stabilized, they rush you into the medical bay to treat you fully.


	12. Talking with General Hux

Once again you're waking up in the medical bay. You remember being interrogated by General Hux after that things get hazy. You groggily look around the room. Then your eyes fall on a sleeping General Hux in a chair next to your bed. Anger and resentment rise up in you when you see him. You feel like getting up out of the bed and beating the crap out of him. Unfortunately, you can't because of the big gash in your leg you got during the interrogation. Then General Hux starts to wake up and sees you're awake.

"Thank god you're awake. We need to talk {Y/N}." , General Hux says as he sleepily sits up in the chair.

You look at him with anger building up in your eyes and reply, "Well I don't want to talk to you. You almost killed me. Where is Commander Ren? I want to talk with Commander Ren."

"Commander Ren is in medical bay too. Stupid idiot! He let the girl get away. In the process his face got slashed up real good. Oh, and a blaster wound in his side. His shoulder got wounded by a lightsaber like his face. On top of all that Star Killer Base got blown up by the rebels. So Commander Ren is going to have to deal with the wrath of Supreme Leader Snoke." , answers General Hux matter of factly.

You take in what General Hux has just told you. Then you ask, "How long have I been in medical bay? Commander Ren didn't leave that long ago. I told him I should have gone with him but he told me to stay."

"{Y/N}, you've been here for 3 days now. I seriously thought I had killed you. You are stronger than I thought. I'm truly sorry." ,General Hux replied sadly.

You look at General Hux. Your anger starting to die down. Then you say, "Why are you sorry? Interrogation is part of your job. Plus I mean nothing to anybody. So if I did die nobody would care. I'm just a pawn in this whole entire war."

General Hux comes and sits on your bed next to you. You look into his blue eyes. Then he replies back, "I care. When I saw you having that allergic reaction I unstrapped you from the table. I was the one who ran you all the way here. I just couldn't bare watching you die. I really didn't even want to interrogate you. You left me no choice."

General Hux starts twirling your hair in between his fingers. Looking into {Y/C/E} he just keeps talking, "I'm in love with you {Y/N}! I know I haven't been showing it. I haven't even taken you on a proper date. I know you probably don't have the same feelings after I interrogated you the way I did. Shoot you may have more feelings for Commander Ren with how much you been asking for him."

Then you put your finger to his lips to shut him up so you can get a word in edgewise. You finally start to speak, "I don't know how I feel about Commander Ren. He gives me mixed emotions. I seriously think he may feel something for the girl he let get away. Armitage Hux, I do like you. I don't know if it's love yet. I would like to explore that possibility though."

"Let me finish what I am saying. You must promise me you will never interrogate me like you did again. I promise to tell you everything instead of hiding things by lies." , you continue talking as a huge smile spreads across General Hux's face.

"I can make that promise. I do so love you {Y/N}!" , replies Armitage Hux happily.

Next thing you know Armitage bends down to kiss you. You start kissing him back. He lets his kisses get deeper. You like how you feel when he is kissing you. You actually can feel how much he loves you. You wrap your arms around his neck as he continues to kiss you. Then he accidentally hits her in her injured leg with his elbow. 

You push him off and scream in pain. Then he looks down at you and says, "I'm so sorry. I'm such a clutz. I'll tell them to get you some pain medicine."

"No! Let's get back to what we were doing." , you reply with a smile as the pain subsides and you pull Armitage back into a kiss.

Then the speaker system comes on and they say, "General Hux, you are needed in the control room. Supreme Leader Snoke needs to talk to you A.S.A.P."

He pulls out of the kiss and says, "{Y/N}, I need to go. I'll come back later. I may need to go take a quick cold shower before I go talk to Snoke."

What he says makes you giggle a little bit. This in turn brings a smile to Armitage Hux's face as he leaves. All you do is think about him for the rest of the day.


	13. Immaculate Conception

Shortly after General Hux leaves the doctor walks in. Then you remember you forgot to tell him you were going to be discharged from the medical bay that day. They were just taking some blood samples and a few other things before they discharged you. What the doctor tells you next throws you for a loop and will change your life forever.

"Ms. {Y/L/N}, we have gotten some strange results from your blood work. Have you ever heard the old tales of midichlorians?" , the doctor asked you point blankly.

You look at him strangely and reply, "Yes sir! I think everyone knows that was how Darth Vader was conceived in his mothers womb. He had no father. Why?"

"Well, you have billions of midichlorians in your body. Plus your blood work came back positive for pregnancy. Have you been sexually active though?" , asked the doctor trying to figure out another explanation for your pregnancy.

You're still in shock from the news. You're mouth like dropped all the way down to the floor. You're thinking to yourself that this is a life changer. Then you snap back to reality.

"No, I have not been sexually active. I'm actually still a virgin. I'm saving myself for marriage. Well, actually trying to wait that long. You can check me if you want." , you reply very sternly.

The doctor replies, "No! I believe you. It's just a pregnancy by midichlorians hasn't happened since Commander Ren's grandfather as you brought out. Do you happen to be force sensitive? That could also explain things."

"Yes sir! Found out a little while ago. I'm Commander Ren's apprentice. He's been training me in the way of the force." , you reply back to the doctor.

The doctor smiles and says, "Well, that explains why all the midichlorians are in your body. Now I will give you my congratulations. Also, no apprentice training until the end of the pregnancy. You better tell Commander Ren and whoever you may be in a relationship with."

You think to yourself that you're in love with two people. Now you are going to have to tell both of them the news of your miraculous pregnancy by midichlorians. Plus at the same time bring out your feelings for both of them. This is going to be hell in the most literal sense.

"Yes doctor! I will tell them both the news. Does this mean I can go back to my quarters? I can get out of medical bay, right?" , you reply back still in thinking mode.

The doctor nods and says, "You are free to leave the medical bay. You may go back to your quarters. You're going to have to use these crutches for a little while until your leg fully heals. Come back in a few weeks for a check up."

The doctor hands you the crutches. After the doctor leaves you get dressed and grab your things. As you are hopping on your crutches toward your quarters, you're thinking about how your going to break this news to Commander Ren and General Hux.


	14. Shocked

Once you're back in your quarters you send a message to Kylo and Armitage. You tell them you need to talk to them immediately. As you wait for a response you think of what you're going to say to them. You know this is not going to be easy. You just hope they won't take the news negatively.

Before long both men are in front of your door standing. You are staring at the camera watching them actually having a civil conversation.

"General, what do you think she called us both here for? It's not like we are in a relationship with her yet. Even though I would love to be. But I heard she has a thing for you right now." , said Kylo trying to get Armitage's view on things.

Armitage was thinking about it and replied, "I don't know. It is quite troublesome to me. I just hope medically she is okay. I do really like her. She did agree to a relationship. I do have a feeling she may like you too Commander."

"So you think she likes both of us but is conflicted?" , asked Kylo thinking about the situation.

Armitage replies, "That is exactly what I think. Maybe that is what she needs to talk to us about."

"I don't think that's all of it. I can sense a disturbance in the force." , replied Kylo shaking his head.

Right at that point you open the door and invite them in. You motion them to sit on the couch as you walk on your crutches to your chair. You stare at them both seriously.

"Kylo and Armitage, I have some news to tell you. I'm glad you're sitting. First I'm going to ask you a question. Do you know anything about midichlorians?" , you say to Kylo and Armitage.

Kylo responded right away and said, "I know of midichlorians. That is how my great grandmother conceived my grandfather. He had no father. Why do you ask?"

"This is hard for me but I must explain. I have billions of these midichlorians in my body. They took some blood samples before I left the medical bay. One test came back positive for pregnancy." , you reply looking back and forth between Kylo and Armitage.

For a minute or 2 neither Kylo nor Armitage spoke. They had the most shocked looks on their face. They were lost for words. 

"Are you going to keep the baby? If you don't want it you can have an abortion." , said Armitage finally.

"I want to keep the baby. I don't believe in abortion. It is still a life. I seriously thought you would have questions or start calling me a whore or something." ,you reply surprised they took that part of the news well.

Kylo smiles at you and says, " I know about midichlorians. So I know for a fact you haven't slept with anybody to get pregnant. But we do need to discuss something about your conflicted feelings for Armitage and I, {Y/N}."

"You can't love both of us. You must choose one or other." ,added Armitage seriously.

You look at Kylo and Armitage and reply, "That's my problem. I like both of you. I don't know what to do right now."

"Well, until you figure that out it may be best if we just keep a working relationship. I look forward to seeing you back at work in the morning as my assistant. Good day, {Y/N}!" , said Armitage as he got up and headed toward the door.

You look at him with tears welling up in your eyes and reply, "I completely understand."

"Well I agree with General Hux. You have a decision to make. Congratulations on the baby. I understand if you can't train until the baby is born. I too have duties to tend to. Goodbye for now, {Y/N}." , says Kylo as he leaves your quarters too.

Once Kylo and Armitage have left your quarters you just curl up in a ball on the floor and cry. You have to decide between Kylo and Armitage but you're conflicted just like Kylo said. All you know is right now your heart hurts. You feel all alone again and wish you were never transferred here.


	15. True Feelings Decided

It's been about 3 weeks since both Armitage and Kylo told you to make up your mind who you had true feelings for. Since then you have been fighting severe depression. Also having feelings of loneliness. You have been going to work but not really feeling like being there. You say hello to Commander Ren in passing. You and General Hux barely even talk. You have been suffering from severe morning sickness on top of everything. On this day everything just comes to a head.

"Sir, I'll be right back. I need to run to the bathroom." , you say practically running out the door trying to make it before you puked.

Apparently Armitage followed you because he was waiting for you when you exited the bathroom. He looked at you and asked, "You want to take the rest of the day off, {Y/N}?"

"No sir! I'll be fine. I have so much to finish." , you reply walking back beside him to the office.

Armitage stopped you and said looking into {Y/E/C}, "I don't want you working too hard. Take the rest of the day off. I don't want you to lose the baby due to too much stress. Okay?"

"Really, I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying, sir!" , you reply walking past him into the office.

Armitage sits at his desk. You can feel him staring at you. You just want to be at work with him. You're not as alone when you're busy. Then he speaks up and says, "I want you to go to your quarters for the rest of the day. It would make me feel better {Y/N}."

Then you just snap. The tears start rolling down your face. Then you scream at him, " WELL I DON'T! I FEEL SO ALONE. I JUST WANT TO DIE I FEEL SO ALONE."

You bury your face in your hands. Then you feel his arms around you. He whispers in your ear, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were hurting this bad. I still have feelings for you. I just want you to know what you want before I become invested in a relationship."

You look up at him and reply, "My heart has been hurting since that day. It's because of my stupidity and indecisiveness that I lost you both. I know Kylo has moved on. Something dealing with Rey. I heard you been dating Captain Phasma. Maybe I would be better off dead."

"What you heard about Kylo and Rey is true. They have been connected by mind. But me and Captain Phasma are not dating. That's a total lie." , replied Armitage staring intently into your eyes, "I'm still very much unattached."

When stares at you like this it's like your heart beats 5 million mph. You didn't quite feel like this with Kylo. When you come to this realization you just blurt out, "I love you Armitage. I have made my decision. I should have known before now."

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure." , replies Armitage with a smile on his face.

You shake your head up and down. You wrap your arms around him. Then you look at him and your lips meet. He deepens the kiss. You deepen the kiss ever further. You can feel each other's pulses racing. Armitage pulls out of the kiss and says, "If we keep this up I will have to take you back to my quarters {Y/N}. You have really turned me on. Dang, I'm going to have to have another cold shower. This is quite embarrassing."

"I don't think that would be safe for the baby right now. I'm sorry!" ,you reply looking down at the floor.

Armitage lifts your head up and kisses you again. Then he says, "I can wait. That's how much I love you {Y/N}. I'm just going to be taking a lot of cold showers. Kissing you will never get old."

You smile and start kissing him again. This is just the beginning of your relationship. Many things will happen along the way. No relationship is perfect. Also will this relationship work out. You can't stop thinking. For now you're happy in the moment.


	16. Jealousy

You and General Hux have been dating for about a month now. He decided to chill out at your quarters with you today. Also he was going to go with you for your check up and the baby's gender reveal later that day. Little did you both know that this would turn into the day from hell.

You both were sitting on the couch. Armitage was kissing your neck and feeling you up. You were kissing his neck and rubbing your hands up and down his back. Then he worked his way back to your lips. You started kissing him back passionately. That is when the door to your quarters flew open. You both stopped what you were doing. Commander Ren entered the room. He looked ticked off. He didn't have his helmet anymore because he destroyed it in the elevator after seeing Supreme Leader Snoke.

"When were you going to plan on telling me you had started dating? I thought you hadn't made up your mind yet {Y/N}. I had to hear it from someone else." , Kylo said angrily as he stared daggers through the both of them.

You reply back, "Well, I heard you were going after that Rey girl. Also heard you have a force mind connection with her. Which obviously means we don't have a mind connection anymore. I also came to realize my feelings for Armitage. Which brings me back to the conclusion of why I need to tell you my business at all. You're acting like a freaking 2 year old right now Kylo."

"She does make a good point. This is also a case of good old fashioned jealousy. Move on with Rey, Kylo. I'm never going to stop loving {Y/N}. Nothing can keep me away from her." , added Armitage just as angrily as Kylo. 

Next thing you know Armitage is making this awful choking noise. You realize Kylo has him in a choke hold. He is crushing his windpipe. You have to do something to save him.

"Let him go Kylo. Put the choke hold on me. I am the one you're mad at." , you plead to Kylo.

Next thing you know Kylo spits out angrily, "If I kill him, I get to have you. He won't be in the way of us. He got in the way and won your affections away from me. He deserves to die."

"No, he doesn't deserve to die Kylo. I do. I'm the one who caused the problem. I'm of no consequence. Please, put the choke hold on me. Please, Kylo!" , you're practically in tears pleading with Kylo.

Kylo isn't letting up his hold on Armitage. When you see pleading and crying was not getting you anywhere you decided to do something different. You know he thinks you're weak. Not so much anymore! You put Kylo in a choke hold.

"Let Armitage go and I will let you live. I'm not so weak anymore Kylo." , you say keeping your hold on him.

Kylo looks at you with wide eyes trying to gasp for air. Finally he lets go of Armitage. You decide to keep him in the choke hold for a little longer. Then you hear Armitage whisper with a raspy voice, "Let him go, sweetheart. You don't want his death on your head."

You finally let Kylo go. When he is free of the choke hold he takes off running out of your quarters. Once you're sure he isn't coming back, you fall out on the floor. Doing that choke hold on Kylo took a lot of energy out of you. You can feel Armitage by your side.

"Should I take you to the medical bay? " , Armitage asked you frantically.

You smile up at him and reply, "No, I just need to rest. I'm going there later. You need to go get your neck checked though. Your voice is a bit gruff right now."

"We are both going now. That's final missy." ,Armitage says as he picks you up and starts carrying you to the medical bay.

Little did you know you would get the shock of a lifetime at that doctors visit.


	17. 3 Heartbeats

Armitage carried you all the way to the medical bay in your weakened state. You noticed his neck was starting to swell from where Kylo force choked him. He was also starting to gasp for air. Thank goodness you were near by when things started to go downhill for Armitage. 

When you enter the medical bay Armitage immediately puts you down on the nearest bed. As soon as he does he passes out from the lack of oxygen. You start screaming for someone to come help him. Then you notice that they are working on Kylo nearby. Apparently you caused the same damage to him as he caused to Armitage. 

A doctor that's free notices Armitage collapsed on the floor. The doctor rounds up some free nurses to help. Next thing you know they are whisking Armitage away. You notice the loneliness in the room once he's gone. You worry about him. Silent tears run down your face.

Finally, after a few minutes, the doctor that was helping Kylo came out of his room. He looked at you and said, "Looks like you had a busy day. I was just working on Commander Ren over there. He says he was stupid for acting on his jealousy and sorry for almost killing your boyfriend."

You look vehemently over at Kylo's open door and scream at him, "APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED BUTTHOLE."

He looked at you and mouthed, "I understand. I will leave you both alone from now on."

"You're still the one that is training me in the way of the force. So we still need to see each other." ,you reply back, "Nobody else can do it."

Kylo looked down at the floor and back at you like he was thinking about something. Then he mouthed, "I will continue your training once the baby is born. Other than that, we will have little to no contact. These are my wishes."

"I agree. Now I must check on Armitage." , you reply as the doctor shuts the door to your room.

The doctor looks at you and says, "You used the force on Kylo today, didn't you? I'm guessing it majorly zapped your energy and Armitage wanted you to come in early to see if your baby is okay. Am I correct."

"Yes, sir! I need to know how Armitage is though. He really wanted to be with me." , you reply sadly to the doctor.

The doctor thought for a minute and said, "I could wheel you to his room and do the check up there. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would, please!" , you reply back in a more chipper tone.

So the doctor had you wheeled down to his room. When he saw you he smiled. He had a neck brace on and oxygen tubes in his nose. He has a note pad to write on because he can't talk due to his neck. 

"Well General Hux, your girlfriend here refused to have her check up without you in attendance. So I brought her here to have it done. Those were her terms actually." , the doctor said looking at you as he said it.

"Everything he said is true. I knew you wanted to be part of this." , you added with a smile.

Then Armitage wrote on the notepad: 

{Y/N}, thank you for letting me be part of this. I love you a great deal. I was actually looking forward to this day. 

As you're reading what he wrote they brought the ultrasound machine in. They lifted up your shirt and put the gel on your belly. They made sure your bed was close enough to Armitage's so you could hold hands.

"I love you too Armitage. I want you to be part of their life." , you reply smiling at him.

Then they start the ultrasound. You can hear the heartbeat. But then you notice there is more than one. You count at least 3 heartbeats. You're thinking to yourself that just a month ago you only heard one. How can this be?

"Well, it looks like you're expecting triplets. Also looks like two were hiding from us. Do you want to know the gender?" ,asked the doctor still moving the wand over your belly.

Armitage was shaking his head Yes. He winced in pain from the shaking. 

You reply happily for both of you, "Yes, we would like to know the genders."

"Baby 1 is a female. Baby 2 is a male. Baby 3 is a female." ,says the doctor still moving the wand around, "They look very healthy to me. By the size of the babies, I estimate you to be about 5 months along now."

The doctor finished up the ultrasound and cleaned the gel off your belly. He pulls down your shirt and proceeds to leave the room. Once he does Armitage pulls you into a kiss. You kiss him back. He pulls out of the kiss and smiles. You can tell he's happy about the news. This is a joyous time for you both.


	18. What Goes Around.....Comes Around

After you have your check up, you rest a little bit in the bed they put next to Armitage. They decided to keep him overnight for observation. They wanted to make sure his neck didn't have any other issues. They decided to keep Kylo overnight too. After awhile you felt rested enough to go back to your quarters.

Before you left you said to Armitage, "I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

Armitage smiled and wrote on his writing pad, "I love you too. See you in the morning, love."

You kissed Armitage on the cheek before you exited his private room in the medical bay. That night you got some restful sleep. You weren't expecting to see the things you were fixing to see when you went back to see Armitage the next morning. This would change your relationship for the worst for a while.

The next morning you go to visit Armitage before you go to the office to do some work. As you approach the door you hear noises coming from his room. You think to yourself, "Oh lord, Is Kylo in there choking him again?" You open the door half expecting to have to put Kylo in a force choke hold again. That isn't what you saw though. What you saw threw you for a loop.

Right in front of you was Armitage in the middle of cheating on you with Captain Phasma. Armitage looked up and saw the pain in your face at what you were seeing. Captain Phasma finally notices you in the room. Tears are flowing down your face and you just turn and run out of the room. You run past Kylo as you exit the medical bay running. You run all the way back to your quarters where you slump to the floor crying.

Then you see Kylo in front of you. You thought your force bond was severed when Snoke force bonded him with Rey recently. Then Kylo says, "What happened in the medical bay? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? You're just going to rub what I saw in my face. You're going to say I should have chosen you instead of Armitage. Why does love have to hurt so bad?" , you reply back through sobs.

Kylo looks at you and says, "{Y/N}, if I promise not to rub it in your face will you tell me what happened? I still care about you even if it is only as a friend. The heart can be a treacherous thing."

"Okay, I walked in on Armitage cheating on me with Captain Phasma. I thought he loved me enough to wait. I guess not! I felt my heart break. I guess he lied to me every time he told me he loved me." , you reply burying your head in your hands.

Kylo is pretty mad when you tell him this. He keeps his promise though and says, "I bet he feels pretty bad about you catching him in the deed. I bet he is on the way to talk to you now. When he comes, give him the same ultimatum we gave you when we found out you liked both of us. Tell him he needs to choose between you and Captain Phasma. He can't have both. What goes around comes around!"

"I will do that. Thank you for the advice Kylo! I'm sorry for choking you last night. Your voice still sounds gruff." , you reply looking up at him.

"I deserved it. Jealousy makes you do stupid things. I can sense Armitage coming. I'll check in on you later." ,said Kylo as he faded out of sight.

As soon as the communication was over someone buzzed at your door. You ask, "Who is it?"

"It's Armitage. I know you're ticked at me for what you saw this morning. I really need to talk to you." , Armitage replies in a gruff tone of voice.

You decide to let him in. He goes and sits on the couch. You sit down in a chair across from him.

"Armitage, I thought you ended your relationship with Captain Phasma when I chose you. I guess you didn't after what I saw. I am going to give you the same ultimatum you gave me. You must choose me or Captain Phasma. You can't have both of us." , you say staring directly into Armitage's blue eyes.

"I understand. We're back to just a working relationship until I decide. I still want to help with the triplets when they come in 4 months. I'm so sorry I have hurt you." , replied Armitage sadly, looking down at his feet.

You say just as sadly, "I will be fine on my own until you make your decision. What goes around comes around."

Armitage gets up off the couch and leaves without saying another word. That is the last time you see him for 3 months. You decide to take maternity leave starting that day so Armitage can see what it's like without you around.


	19. Labor & Delivery

You haven't seen or heard from Armitage in 3 months now. You figure that was his way of telling you he chose Captain Phasma over you. The only time you ever talked or saw Kylo these days is through your force bond. He has been on Supreme Leader Snoke's ship for the last 2 months. Just the other day Rey showed up in a pod on the ship. So he has been dealing with that. So you have basically been on your own. 

You wake early this morning with your water broken. The labor pains have not hit yet. So you decide to make your way to the medical bay. 

On your way to the medical bay Kylo decided to get in touch with you through your force bond. He asks, "Where are you heading this early in the morning, {Y/N}?"

"My water broke. I'm on the way to the medical bay." , you reply as the first real labor pain hits you.

Kylo looks at you with this worried look on his face and says, "You're near General Hux's office. Get him to help you there. I know you may think he doesn't love you, but he does. He reassigned Captain Phasma to Supreme Leader Snoke's ship the same time I came over. Just get his help."

At that moment you go down to your knees with another labor pain. You seriously think about what Kylo said. By this point he had cut off his communication with you. Now you must decide what you're going to do.

You see Armitage's office coming up. You decide to take Kylo's advice. As you enter his office another labor pain hits. It's more painful than the rest were. You scream in pain as you clutch your stomach. You look up to see Armitage running over to you. His first instinct is to pick you up and start carrying you to the medical bay. As he is carrying you you notice a trail of blood. This is not good.

The doctor runs out to meet you at the entrance to the medical bay. They have a gurney prepared. Armitage lays you down on it as another labor pain strikes. He looks at his hands as they wheel the gurney to surgery and notices the blood on them.

He hears the doctor say, "General Hux, she keeps calling for you. She wants you in with her for the C-section. She's in a bad way sir. She's hemorrhaging badly."

"I'm coming. Tell me the truth doctor. Is she going to die?" , replies Armitage as he is walking back with the doctor to surgery.

The doctor looks at Armitage seriously as they enter the room and says, "The babies are strong but she is weak. She very well may die if we can't get the bleeding under control once the babies are delivered."

Armitage stares at you on the surgical table. He comes in and takes his place at your head and grabs your hand. You look up at him and give him a weak smile. He weakly smiles back at you knowing he may very well lose you.

"Armitage, why so glum? This is a happy day. Kylo told me you sent Captain Phasma away." , you say trying to get Armitage to talk to get your mind off the tugging and pressure going on.

Armitage replied worriedly, "Yes, I did. I realized I loved you more. I should have told you this myself instead of you hearing it from Kylo. I was worried you would reject me."

At that very moment you both hear the first baby cry. The doctor puts the baby girl on your chest. You kiss its forehead. Armitage smiles with tears in his eyes at this beautiful miracle before him. He kisses the baby on the forehead and then you. 

The doctor asks , "What would you like to name the baby before we take her out?"

"I have always like Eliza Marie. What do you think Armitage?" , you reply looking at Armitage.

"I quite like that name. It's beautiful." , He says smiling at you.

After the name is decided on they whisk Eliza Marie out of the room and start on getting the second baby out. You start feeling woozy and weak from the blood loss. Armitage notices this immediately. 

"Armitage, when you didn't come tell me anything after 3 months I thought you had chosen Captain Phasma. I thought you had rejected me." , you say starting up your conversation again.

"I could never reject you. I was a fool for what I did to you. I'm sorry I wronged you. I vowed that day never to hurt you again. I can't lose you again." , Armitage replies in tears.

You look at him and weakly smile before you say, "You won't lose me again. I'll always be here. Even if it is only in your heart."

At that point you hear the second baby crying. They put your baby boy on your chest. Just like the first one you kiss his forehead. Armitage kisses you both.

"Armitage, I want you to name him." , you say out of the blue.

Armitage smiles and looks at the baby boy and replies, "He looks like a Daniel. So let's call him Daniel Robert."

"I like that name." ,you say getting weaker by the moment.

They whisk Daniel away immediately. They are working as fast as they can to get the third baby out. 

"{Y/N}, I want you to marry me. I love you that much. Please say yes!" , Armitage just says out of the blue.

You look at him and reply weakly, "Yes, I will marry you if I make it through this."

At that point, you hear the third baby crying. Your baby girl is laid on your chest. You do like you did with the other two. Armitage kisses you both. You can feel your life slipping away from you. Before you code you say the baby's name.

"I want to name her Jasmine Michelle." , you say as you black out.

The baby is whisked out of the room. Armitage is taken out as the doctor works to stop the bleeding.

3 hours later the doctor comes out. Armitage is waiting for bad news. But the doctor says with a smile, "She will be okay General Hux, sir. We finally got the bleeding under control. You can come back and see her in the morning. She needs her rest."

Armitage starts crying and replies, "Thank you doctor for saving the love of my life! I can't thank you enough."

He gave the doctor a hug before he headed back to his quarters for some much needed rest himself.


	20. Captain Phasma Returns

It's been 2 days since you had the triplets by C-section. You aren't supposed to leave the medical bay for another day or 2. General Hux asked you to marry him during the surgery. You almost died too. Nothing prepared you for what would happen next.

You wake up this particular morning and Captain Phasma is standing right next to your bed. She doesn't have her helmet on. She's staring right at you with a smile on her face. 

"Good morning {Y/N}! I bet you expected never to see me again. Yes, I know Armitage sent me away because of you. Well, I'm back now. Kylo let me come back since Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. Armitage doesn't love you. He never will." , Captain Phasma finally says with the fakest of smiles on her face.

You reply back to her curtly, "If Armitage doesn't love me, then why did he ask me to marry him just 2 days ago? I think you're jealous he chose me over you. So take your lies elsewhere female dog."

" I was just with him in his bed this morning is how I know. He told me you mean nothing to him. Neither do your babies. He even told me he doesn't want to marry you anymore. So if you want me to I can return your engagement ring to him." , says Captain Phasma out of pure spite.

Armitage had just given you the engagement ring yesterday. It was beautiful and rare. It was a 4 carat chocolate diamond in the shape of a heart. All you could do was stare at it. You didn't know whether or not to believe her. You needed more proof. He wouldn't ask you to marry him and not really love you.

"No, I refuse to take off this ring you hussy. I need more proof than just your words Captain Phasma." , you reply holding your ground.

You notice someone has put your lightsaber by your bed. When did that get there? Right at that moment Armitage walks in the room to see you. He notices Captain Phasma first. Next thing you know Captain Phasma is kissing him right in front of you. He doesn't seem to be fighting it. It's almost like he is hungry for more. That's when you grab the lightsaber from beside your bed and turn it on.

" You freaking liar. You said you had decided who you loved. You asked me to marry you. Then right in front of my freaking face she kisses you and you don't fight back. You can have your freaking ring back. Burn in hell too with her." , you say as you throw the ring at General Hux and raise your lightsaber to strike them both dead.

Next thing you know Kylo shows up out of nowhere. He steps in between you and General Hux. When you see this you pull back your lightsaber. You slump to the floor in tears. You look up at Kylo, Armitage and Captain Phasma.

"{Y/N}, I'm taking Captain Phasma with me. I need her for my mission to destroy the rebel base. I need her and General Hux alive. I promise to deal with Captain Phasma as soon as my mission is complete. Do not give up hope that he does love you? Put the lightsaber away." , Kylo finally says very calmly.

Kylo knew you really wanted to strike them dead right where they stood again. Then Armitage walks up to you and he gets down on the floor with you. He looks you in the eyes and just wraps his arms around you. You could tell he was crying too and felt bad for what he had done. 

Kylo decided to take his leave with Captain Phasma in toe. It was now just you and Armitage in the room alone. Crying in each other's arms. He looks you in the eyes after a few moments.

"I do love you {Y/N}! I do want you to marry me. But I am an imperfect man. I still make mistakes like the one tonight. I should have fought her off. The thing is she gives me the thing I crave. But from now on I will not ever again give in to her. What I want in my life is you, {Y/N}! I know you're mad at me. All I ask is you please forgive this imperfect man in front of you? Please!" ,Armitage pleaded with you as he put the ring back on your finger.

You're looking at Armitage and reply, "I forgive you Armitage but if this happens a 3rd time I'm done. I'm serious!"

"I completely understand my love. I will make sure I stay on the straight and narrow. I can't picture life without you and the triplets. I actually look forward to being a father." ,says Armitage smiling and wiping the tears from your eyes.

You wipe the tears from his eyes and then kiss him. He kisses you back hungrily. You return his kisses just as hungrily. He lays you back on the floor. You don't stop him from being on top of you. Then he remembers the stitches from the C-section and stops what he was about to do. You smile up at him.

" I don't want to hurt you. Your stitches are still healing." , Armitage says as he rolls to the side.

"Thank you for being considerate of my condition! We can still kiss though." , you reply as you turn on your side to face him.

"Too true! I love you so much {Y/N}! I don't ever want to lose you." , Armitage says before he starts kissing you again.


	21. Captain Phasma Gets What’s Coming

You have been at your quarters for a few days caring for your triplets when Armitage drops in for a visit. You had just laid them down for a nap. The buzzer sounds at your door. You look at the video monitor and smile. You automatically let him in. First thing he does is wrap his arms around you. Then he backs up and kisses you on the forehead.

" I have been missing you {Y/N}! I have been so busy cleaning up Commander Ren's mess. Oh, wait a minute. Supreme Leader Ren's mess. I just needed to spend some time with you. " , said Armitage before he kissed you on the lips.

You kiss him back passionately. Then you look up into his blue eyes and ask, "You haven't seen Captain Phasma anymore have you? "

" I have stuck to what I have said my love. I promise! I have heard she is starting rumors that we are still together though. I deny them everyday. I fear she is planning something. I just don't know what. I begged Supreme Leader Ren to send her away again but he won't until we deal with the rebel base." ,replied Armitage very frustrated with the situation.

" Are we close to the rebel base so we can destroy it and go? If she messes with me I will take her out myself before the mission is over." , you say angrily.

Armitage smiles at you and replies, "It will be over soon my love. Right now let's just spend some time together before the babies wake up."

You smile at him and kiss his lips. He takes the kiss deeper. Then next thing you know he's backing away and he goes to sit on the couch. He pats the spot next to him. When you sit the kissing continues.

" I remember the promise I made to you about no sex before marriage. But right now I feel like throwing that promise out the window." , says Armitage as he continues to kiss you.

"If you feel that way, why don't we get married sooner than what we planned?" , you reply almost out of breath from his kisses.

"I can't wait another 6 months. Let's get married 2 months from now. I want you to have time to plan. " , Armitage says in between kisses.

You smile at him and reply, " I can deal with that. "

Then the speaker com comes on, "General Hux to the control room. We are nearing the planet the rebel base is on. Supreme Leader Ren requires your presence."

" Looks like this whole mess will be over soon. Give a kiss to Eliza, Daniel and Jasmine for me. I will see you again as soon as I can." , Armitage says as he gets up off the couch and heads to the door, "I already feel like we are a family."

" I will do that Armitage. I feel like we are a family too. Please be safe!" , you reply as you walk him to the door.

Armitage gives you one last kiss before he leaves your quarters. You don't see him again for 2 days. All you hear is all the gossip going around. You even hear the surviving rebels got away. You also hear Kylo did all this because Rey rejected him again. But little did you know you would be getting a surprise guest today.

The buzzer at the door of your quarters goes off. You were hoping it was Armitage coming to tell you everything that happened. Unfortunately, it was not. When she looked at the screen monitor it was Captain Phasma. " Why was she here?" , you thought to yourself. 

"What do you want Phasma?" , you ask over your speaker system.

Captain Phasma looks at the monitor outside your door cockily and replies, "Armitage is mine again. I bet you thought he was coming to see you. At the rebel base I won him over again."

"I don't believe you. He says you have been starting rumors like this. We are getting married in 2 months. Step off you butt." , you reply still not letting her in the door. 

She keeps smiling and says, " I will not step off. Keep away from Armitage! I won't hesitate to kill you and your children. He's mine!"

Your anger is building up inside. You are getting sick of Captain Phasma. You walk in your room and get your lightsaber. You walk back to your door. Captain Phasma is still at your door. You turn on your lightsaber, open the door and thrust it through Captain Phasma at least 5 times. Then you just start slashing the door. As you are killing Captain Phasma you let out this prime evil yell. The babies start crying and you walk back into your quarters all covered in blood. You shut the door on the scene.


	22. Reconditioning Unavoidable

You just shut the door on the bloody scene you left outside your quarters. The babies are still crying loudly. You want to go in to them but you know you can't with Captain Phasma's blood all over you. So you head straight to the shower and clean up as quick as you can. As soon as you're done with your shower you go straight to the babies room. By this time Jasmine had fallen back to sleep. Eliza and Daniel were still crying. So you pick up Eliza first and rock her until she falls asleep again. Then you pick up Daniel and rock him awhile. Once you get the babies calm and asleep you head back into the living room. Just outside your quarters you can hear the commotion going on. Then you hear a very mad Supreme Leader Ren. Then you can hear General Hux's voice. You know what's coming. You're just waiting for it to occur. 

You hear the door to your quarters open. You look and Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux are standing there. Then you say to them, "I have been expecting you to come. I have made quite the mess outside my quarters, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have {Y/N}. Explain what happened to cause you to kill my best captain." , answers Supreme Leader Ren trying not to overreact.

You look right at Supreme Leader Ren and reply as coolly as possible, "She was harassing my family and I. She even threatened to kill us if we were to ever go near General Hux. So in my eyes I had to take out the threat." 

General Hux gets a surprised look on his face and says, "Why would Captain Phasma threaten you like that? I have had nothing to do with her since she came back. Still though, you should have called Supreme Leader Ren to take care of her instead of killing her {Y/N}."

"So what does this mean for me? What's my punishment for killing the female dog?" ,you reply matter of factly staring back and forth between Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux.

Supreme Leader Ren looks you straight in the eye and replies, "Reconditioning is unavoidable. You will be taken immediately. Your children will be taken. You will never see them again. You probably won't even remember General Hux or the fact you're in love. It will be like starting life over again."

Your thinking about and taking in your punishment. You don't want the life you have now to be wiped out of your memory. You look at Supreme Leader Ren and beg, "Please, don't take away my children. Don't make me forget Armitage. Don't take my memories away."

"Are you sorry for killing Captain Phasma?" ,asks Supreme Leader Ren.

You reply with a certainty, "Truthfully, I'm not sorry. She had it coming for threatening my family."

"General Hux, take {Y/N} to reconditioning immediately. Get some of the medical staff down here to get the babies. NOW!" ,says Supreme Leader Ren as he exits your quarters.

General Hux grabs you by the arm and starts taking you toward reconditioning. Then he says as you are walking, "You should have called to have Captain Phasma removed. I wish I could get you out of this {Y/N}, but I can't."

"I didn't expect you to. I knew it was coming. I was just hoping that Supreme Leader Ren would have just thrown me in the solitary confinement for awhile. Can't always get what we want. Just do one thing for me General Hux, look after my children if they let you." , you reply back to him walking on.

General Hux stops walking and turns you to face him. You can tell he is crying because after reconditioning you won't remember him or your children. " I will take them in as mine whether they like it or not. I will even try to win your heart again. I promise." Then he gives you one last kiss before you continue your walk to the reconditioning room.

Once you and General Hux reach the reconditioning room he knows he is going to have to pass you off to the people standing at the door. Before he does he tells you, "I'll always love you."

You reply back, "I'll always love you too."

After you replied they took you into the room and shut the door. General Hux stood outside the door for a few minutes. Then he heard your screams coming from the room. At that point he decided to leave. He couldn't handle hearing you in pain. At this point he planned to be the first person you saw after reconditioning.


End file.
